Veilchen und andere Farben
by nontwins
Summary: A new cooperation! HGDM (other): Unsinn, Strafarbeiten und ein mysteriöser Besenschrank! Was passiert wenn Malfoy Dinge weiß, die niemals jemand erfahren sollte? PLEASE R&R!
1. Techtelmechtel

**Veilchen und andere Farben**

von e-gitarre und Little Nadeshiko, auch bekannt und gefürchtet als die **nontwins**!

Pairing: HG/DM (zumindest denken wir das jetzt noch)

Spielt zur Zeit des vierten Bandes!

Summary: A new cooperation! HG/DM: Unsinn, Strafarbeiten und ein mysteriöser Besenschrank! Was passiert wenn Malfoy Dinge weiß, die niemals jemand erfahren sollte?

Disclaimer: Uns gehören leider weder Draco (::e-gitarre ist traurig::) noch Snape (::nadeshiko ist traurig::) oder ein anderer Charakter etc., der hier vorkommt... ABER uns gehört der Besenschrank!! ::muwahahaha::

Chapter 1: Techtelmechtel im Besenschrank

Hermione blickte sich gelangweilt um. Sie hatte ihren Trank schon lange fertig gestellt und wartete nur darauf, dass Snape die Stunde beendete. Da blieb ihr Blick auf der Hand eines gewissen Schülers hängen. Neville Longbottom, seines Zeichens der wohl tollpatschigste Gryffindor aller Zeiten, war gerade dabei eine riesige Flasche Stinkmorchelextrakt in seinen Trank zu schütten. Die Augen des braunhaarigen Mädchens weiteten sich vor Entsetzen: Das würde wehtun! Sie sprang panisch auf, hechtete zu Neville und schlug ihm die Flasche mit einer festen Bewegung aus der Hand. „Neville, willst du, dass wir alle sterben!?", keuchte sie entsetzt. In diesem Moment war ein leiser Aufschrei zu hören. Hermione wirbelte herum und sah direkt in das wutverzerrte Gesicht ihres Tränkelehrers. Sie konnte nichts Ungewöhnliches an ihm entdecken bis ihr Blick auf den Boden fiel und sie dort eine zerbrochene Flasche liegen sah. Bevor sie auch nur einen Ton sagen konnte, stieg ihr der beißende Geruch in die Nase, der nun von Snapes Umhang ausging. Neben ihr hielten die Schüler sich die Nase zu oder verzogen angeekelt das Gesicht, Hermione jedoch konnte nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf ihren Lehrer starren. Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Dann ging es los.

Die genauen Worte von Snapes Schimpftarade, bekam sie nicht mit, das einzige was sie nach Ende der Stunde wusste, war dass sie heute Abend wahrscheinlich stundenlang Kessel schrubben würde.

---------

Als Hermione die Eingangshalle einige Stunden später Richtung Kerker verlassen wollte, packte sie jemand grob am Arm und zerrte sie zur Seite. Dunkelheit umgab sie und starr vor Schreck stierte sie in die Dunkelheit. Langsam konnte sie die schemenhaften Umrisse eines Jungen erkennen. Tausende Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Wer war das? Was wollte er? Und warum war ihr so warm?

Plötzlich fühlte sie heißen Atem auf ihrer Wange und eine Hand die sich langsam um ihren Nacken wand. Ihr Atem wurde schneller. Eine Stimme die ihr viel zu bekannt vorkam, hauchte leise ihren Namen. Das war... das konnte doch nicht...

„Malfoy!?"

Sie stockte. „Willst du was von mir?"

Er lachte leise. Schien dann tief einzuatmen und murmelte: „Da wär' schon was..."

Panik stieg in ihr hoch. Aber auch ein anderes Gefühl. Sie konnte es nicht einordnen.

„Weißt du, Granger..."

Ihr Unterleib zog sich zusammen. Was würde jetzt kommen?

„Ich weiß was du mit Potty und Wiesel angestellt hast..."

Alles hatte sie erwartet, nur nicht DAS. Zorn stieg in ihr hoch. Was bildete sich der Kerl ein. Gleichzeitig fühlte sie auch Angst in sich aufsteigen. Das hätte niemals jemand erfahren sollen. Es war der einzig dunkle Fleck auf ihrer Seele. Doch der Zorn wurde übermächtig. Dieser arrogante, widerliche,.... Ihr Verstand setzte aus und im nächsten Augenblick spürte Draco wie ihn etwas Hartes am Kopf traf. „Nicht schon wieder!"dachte er sich bevor auch das letzte bisschen Helligkeit aus seinem Blick verschwand und es ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. Erschrocken lies Hermione den Besen los, als sie sah, dass Draco auf sie zu fiel.

Der Kerl war schwerer als er aussah. Mit einem leisen Quietschen verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und stürzte nach hinten. Dann umfing auch sie vollkommene Dunkelheit.

Severus Snape, Professor für Zaubertränke an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei war außer sich. Miss Granger lies auf sich warten. Noch nie hatte es eine SchülerIn gewagt nicht bei einer seiner Strafarbeiten zu erscheinen. Aber so leicht würde sie ihm nicht davonkommen. Mit wehendem Umhang verlies er sein Klassenzimmer.

In der großen Halle stieß er auf die anderen beiden Mitglieder des Goldenen Trios.

Er stellte sich den beiden Jungen in den Weg und fragte sie süffisant, wo ihre kleine Besserwisser Freundin sei. Nachdem ihm die beiden keine Antwort gaben, zog er ihnen zehn Punkte ab und stürmte weiter in Richtung Treppe.

Harry und Ron, ihres Zeichens die uns wohl bekanntesten Schüler der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, sahen sich an. Hermione Granger, ihres Zeichens die wohl verlässlichste und strebsamste Schülerin der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, würde es niemals wagen nicht zu einer ihrer wenigen Strafarbeiten zu erscheinen. Wo war der holde Engel nur? (A/N: Was war mit ihr geschehen? Die Auflösung erfahren sie in der nächsten Folge von „Gute Zauberer, Schlechte Zauberer".)

Als sie in ihrem Schlafsaal ankamen trauten sie ihren Augen kaum:

Nach der unfehlbaren Karte der hochwohlgeborenen Herren „Bin ich nicht süß" - Moony, „Ich bin es nicht"- Wormtail, „Ich bin so schön" - Padfoot und „Ich bin noch viel schöner"- Prongs, befand sich Hermione in einem Besenschrank...und zwar mit keinem geringeren als Draco - „Ich bin immer noch der schönste"- Malfoy.

UÄRGH!!!

Die Karte segelte unbeachtet zu Boden, während ihre Besitzer aus dem Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum stürmten.

Auf ihrem Weg nach unten diskutierten sie die Lage heftig. Ihre Stimmen hallten durch die leeren Gänge, es war spät aber sie blieben nicht ungehört. Ein schwarzhaariger Mann vernahm ihr Geschrei und folgte ihnen unauffällig.

Snape lugte um die Ecke, als das Gespräch der beiden Jungen verebbte. Sie waren vor einer Tür zum Stehen gekommen. Nun traten sie von einem Bein aufs andere, als ob sie nicht recht wüssten, was sie tun sollten.

Während Snape lautlos auf sie zuglitt hörte er Weasley Dinge murmeln, wie: „Wir können da nicht reingehen, Harry! Ich will das nicht sehen!"

„Was wollen Sie nicht sehen, Mr. Weasley?", dröhnte er. Der Angesprochene schrak zusammen. „Wissen Sie eigentlich wie spät es ist? Vierzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und jetzt machen Sie, dass Sie hier wegkommen!"

Er sah den beiden nach, wie sie eilig auf den Treppen verschwanden, als er plötzlich ein leises Stöhnen hinter der Tür vernahm.

Er wirbelte herum und riss die Tür auf. Der Anblick der sich ihm bot, lies ihm die Worte die ihm auf der Zunge lagen im Halse stecken. (1)

Draco Malfoy, der Prinz von Slytherin, lag dort, stöhnend, auf Hermione Granger, der Streberin von Gryffindor.

Hermione kam langsam zu sich. Aber noch bevor sie realisieren konnte, was passiert war, hörte sie Snapes tiefe Stimme über sich.

„Fünfzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!"

Diese Worte genügten um Hermione in die Wirklichkeit zurückzuholen. Sie schrie. Ein langer, panischer Schrei, der noch einen Bewohner Hogwarts auf diese Szene aufmerksam machte. Minerva McGonagall, Lehrerin für Verwandlung an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, war gerade auf dem Weg in die Küchen um sich einen Teller Ingwerplätzchen zu genehmigen, als sie den Schrei ihrer Lieblingsschülerin vernahm.

Schnell wie der Wind rannte die Frau im schottengemusterten Morgenrock zur Quelle der Unruhe.

Als erstes entdeckte sie Snape, doch noch bevor sie ihn fragen konnte, was passiert war, fiel ihr Blick in den Schrank, vor dem er sich aufgebaut hatte.

Sie erstarrte. Aber nur einen Moment.

Dann brüllte sie los. Was dachte sich dieser Kerl, ihre geliebte Miss Granger anzufassen. In ihrer Wut zog sie Slytherin fünfzig Punkte ab, bis Snape sie am Arm fasste und damit wieder zur Besinnung brachte.

Bei diesem Geschrei konnte auch Draco nicht anders, als vollkommen wach zu werden. Als er sich seiner „Lage"bewusste wurde, dachte er eigentlich nicht daran sie zu verändern, sie war gar nicht so unbequem. (A/N: Die „Lage"!)

Ein Räuspern hinter ihm riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und auch Hermione unter ihm zuckte zusammen. Langsam wandte er sich um und blickte geradewegs in die Augen der beiden berühmt berüchtigtsten Lehrer Hogwarts. Er fasste sich schnell, sprang auf und giftete das vor ihm am Boden liegende Mädchen mit funkelnden Augen an.

Dann wandte er sich um und rannte so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen in Richtung Kerker davon.

Hermione setzte sich auf, schob sich ihre zerzausten Haare aus dem Gesicht und lief noch roter an als sie ohnehin schon war.

Sie versuchte eine Erklärung hervorzubringen, doch aus ihrem Mund kamen nur unzusammenhängende Wörter.

Minerva erbarmte sich ihrer und schickte sie nach Gryffindor. Sobald das Mädchen mit den braunen Locken um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war, wandte sich Snape seiner Kollegin zu.

Seinen Mund umspielte ein dreckiges Grinsen, als er die ebenfalls grinsende Frau in den Besenschrank zog und die Tür verschloss.

t.b.c.

* * *

(1) Wenn einem die Wörter schon auf der Zunge liegen, wie kommen sie dann zurück in den Hals um dort stecken zu bleiben???

---------

Also, was hat Hermione wohl für ein Geheimnis? Was könnte so schrecklich sein, dass niemand es je erfahren sollte? Ratet mal schön, ihr kommt eh nicht drauf!

Wir haben uns da nämlich was wirklich Schlaues ausgedacht! ::halloweenlachen::

Was meint Draco, als er denkt „Nicht schon wieder?"und wie zum Teufel sind wir auf das Snape/Minni Pairing gekommen???

Weitere Fragen und immer irrsinnigere Antworten erwarten euch... Wenn ihr uns ein nettes kleines rev hinterlasst!

BE AWARE!

the nontwins!


	2. Geheimnis

**Veilchen und andere Farben**

(Arbeitstitel: Techtelmechtel in der Besenkammer - die Fortsetzung)

Pairing: HG/DM (zumindest denken wir das immer noch) außerdem merkwürdigerweise SS/MM (BEIDES Alliterationen! Oh Gott, sie sind das perfekte Paar! ::große Augen mach::)

Spielt zur Zeit des vierten Bandes!

(Anm. Wir haben eigentlich beinahe unabsichtlich zwei vierzehnjährige in eine Besenkammer gesteckt... Tut uns leid...)

Disclaimer: Das JKR unser... Egal wie viel wir beten, Harry Potter wird niemals uns gehören... ::heul::

* * *

Ja, wir wissen es hat eeewig gedauert, aber wir können doch nichts dafür, dass die Zeit so schnell vergeht ::heul::

Wir sind unbedingt dafür einen 32 Stunden Tag einzuführen, wer macht mit bei unserer Petition? ::g::

Reviewantworten:

**Keeline**: Freut uns, dass es dir gefällt ::smirk:: Und, ja, Snape bevorzugt die Slytherins... Ist ja klar... Was sollte er tun? Draco Punkte abziehen? Wohl eher nicht ::g:: Außerdem denk mal darüber nach, wie alt diese Typen sind... War zwar nicht beabsichtigt, aber die sind da wirklich noch jung...

**Lara-Lynx**: Hermione mit Harry und Ron? Na uääääh!!! Ist ja widerlich! Aber: Du hast es fast erraten! Glückwunsch! Keine doofe Antwort ::g:: Und wer behauptet, dass niemand mit Snape ins Bett gehen würde!? ::nadeshiko pfeift unschuldig::

**Sango**: Mal sehen, ob es dir jetzt gefällt. Wir haben nämlich einen Plot! Naja... Zumindest halbwegs ::grins::

**Maja-chan**: ::hüstel:: Schnell weiter... Jaah... Wir bemühen uns eh...

**MR Positiv**: ???

**Elphias**: Servas! Wie du vielleicht siehst bemühen wir uns ::räusper::

**pathie12000**: Also, eine Besenkammer in Hogwarts ist nicht einfach nur ein BesenSCHRANK, sondern eben eine KAMMER! Im Sinne von kleiner Raum voller unnützer Geräte um die Schule zu säubern! Obwohl wir uns fragen, wie Filch eigentlich alleine und ohne Magie die GANZE Schule säubern soll... Egal wie viele Besenkammern er hat... Aber eine Fluchtmöglichkeit gibt es dort drin trotzdem nicht, nene.

**sweet-wanda**: Schön, dass dus witzig fandest! Uns macht das Schreiben ja auch Spaß (sonst würden wir es auch garnicht tun :P)! Weißt du noch an welche Geschichte dich der Anfang erinnert? Würde uns interessieren! Wer noch so wahnsinnig ist! ::g::

**blackeyedangel**: Danke... Schön, DASS du uns kennst und lieb hast! Aber wir SIND irre! :P

**Ronny**: Danke... Sag Thesi, dass sie nicht weniger irre ist als wir, danke! ::smile::

Also, jetzt schlussendlich (nein, es ist nicht das Ende, zu früh gefreut :P) Kapitel 2! Stolz erfüllt uns... Ähm... Naja, fangen wir einfach mal an...

Chapter 2: Hermiones Geheimnis (und die Aufklärung warum diese Geschichte Veilchen heißt)

FLASHBACK

Hermione, Ron und Harry genossen einen der wohl letzten sonnig, warmen Herbsttage nahe dem See. Die Blätter an den Bäumen hatten schon eine schöne rotgoldene Farbe angenommen und das Sonnenlicht verzauberte sie in ein lautloses Glockenspiel der Natur.

Die Hausaufgaben waren erledigt, sogar Ron hatte seinen Verwandlungsaufsatz geschrieben und jetzt sahen er und Harry sich zum hundertsten Mal Krums tolle Performanz durch ihre auf der Weltmeisterschaft erworbenen Omnigläser an. Hermione blickte gedankenverloren Richtung See, bis plötzlich ein Schatten auf sie fiel. Sie wandte sich um und blickte direkt in das hämisch grinsende Gesicht von Draco Malfoy. Noch bevor Harry und Ron dessen Anwesenheit überhaupt wahrgenommen hatten (Anscheinend war gerade die 348. Wiederholung des Krum'schen Wronski-Bluffs dran), hatte er sich schon vor Hermione aufgebaut und einen seiner freundlichen Kommentare abgelassen.

„Na Schlammblut, haben Potty und Wiesel endlich zugegeben, dass sie schwul sind und himmeln jetzt schon in der Öffentlichkeit Männer an (A/N: Krum)??"

Jetzt bemerkten auch Harry und Ron ihren ewigen Erzfeind und sprangen wütend auf. Doch Malfoys Aufmerksamkeit blieb weiterhin bei Hermione.

„Jetzt sind alle deine Chancen jemals einen ab zu kriegen endgültig dahin, Granger. Jeder Mann würde..." Doch was jene würden, sollte niemand je erfahren...

Harry und Ron stürzten auf Draco zu, doch noch bevor sie ihn erreicht hatten, verschlug es dem jungen Slytherin den Atem.

Hermiones Faust hatte sich mit erstaunlicher Kraft in sein Gesicht gebohrt. Hätte er eine Brille getragen (A/N: Malfoy mit Brille...) wäre sie jetzt zerschmettert gewesen. Mehr als das, sie hätte sich wahrscheinlich vollständig verflüchtigt, wäre zu Staub zerfallen, in so kleine Partikel, dass sie nicht mehr auffindbar gewesen wäre.

Er fiel rückwärts, stolperte über eine Wurzel und fand sich leicht deformiert an einem Baumstamm lehnend wieder. Er zischte böse, hielt sich eine Hand an sein verletztes Auge und rannte leicht torkelnd Richtung Schloss. Dort angekommen verlangsamte er seine Schritte, niemand sah den Erben der Malfoys davonlaufen. Malfoys rannten nicht davon. Er hatte nur den Rückzug angetreten. Ihm war schwindelig, also machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Toiletten. Als erstes spritzte er sich eine große Menge Wasser ins Gesicht, dann blickte er auf, sprang entsetzt von seinem Spiegelbild weg und landete direkt unter einer laufenden Dusche. Aber er bemerkte das auf ihn herabprasselnde Wasser nicht, seine Aufmerksamkeit galt seinem Spiegelbild.

„Nanana, was ist denn mit uns passiert?", fragte ihn der Spiegel höhnisch. „Da hat dir aber einer ganz schön eine verpasst. Das ist ja kein Veilchen mehr, sondern ein ausgewachsener Hortensienbusch."

Dann verstummte auch der Spiegel. Diesmal hatte Draco seine Faust zur Verwendung gebracht. Aber auch den Schmerz in seiner Hand spürte er nicht, so wütend war er. Wäre er kein Slytherin gewesen, hätte er jetzt rot gesehen. Ein Wort brannte sich in seinen Kopf: RACHE! Das Schlammblut sollte leiden, sollte grausam untergehen, sollte vor Scham im Boden versinken wollen, sollte vernichtet werden. Niemand, niemand schlug ihn. Niemand. Und besonders kein dreckiges Schlammblut! (A/N: Vor allem wenn sie es schon Mal getan hat ::g::)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minerva McGonagall, ihres Zeichens, Verwandlungslehrerin, stellvertretende Schulleiterin Hogwarts und außerdem registrierte Animaga (A/N: Nadeshiko wollte es so!!!!!) streifte in Katzengestalt durch die Kerker von Hogwarts. Normalerweise hätte man das Oberhaupt des Hauses Gryffindor nicht dort vermutet, aber aus uns unerfindlichen Gründen (A/N: hem, hem) fühlte sie sich diesem Teil des Schlosses seit einiger Zeit äußerst verbunden. Als sie nun „zufällig" in die Nähe des Zaubertrank - Klassenzimmers und damit der nahe liegenden Toiletten kam, bot sich ihr ein äußerst merkwürdiger Anblick: Allein die durch sein Hemd durchscheinenden Muskeln ließen ihr den Atem stocken. Nicht, dass sie so etwas nicht schon gesehen hätte, aber nun wurde ihr endgültig bewusst, welche Vorzüge das Haus Slytherin bot. Die Haare des jungen Mannes vor ihr, waren entgegen seines sonstigen Erscheinungsbildes verstrubbelt und durch seine Verletzung hatte sein Gesicht etwas Verwegenes.

Kurz: Professor McGonagall war mehr als beeindruckt. Noch bevor sie sich wegen dieses Gedanken schelten oder sich bemerkbar machen konnte, schien der junge Malfoy einen Entschluss zu fassen und rannte auf sie zu. Sie reagierte zu langsam. (A/N: Ups) Einige Meter entfernt, im Klassenzimmer des Unterrichtsfachs Zaubertränke, konnten ein schwarzhaariger Lehrer und eine Gruppe kleiner Hufflepuffs zuerst einen lauten Mauzer, dann einen erschrockenen Schrei und schließlich einen dumpfen Aufschlag hören.

Fluchend rappelte Draco sich auf und rannte ohne sich umzusehen oder darum zu kümmern, über wen oder was er da gestolpert war, gen Schlosstor.

Draußen auf den Ländereien erinnerte sich Draco an seinen Plan im Verbotenen Wald einige Zutaten für eine Paste gegen sein überaus auffälliges Auge zu suchen und machte sich dorthin auf den Weg.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sie irrte durch den Wald. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Harry und Ron hatten sie schon wieder verteidigt. Die beiden liebten sie. Das hatte sie nicht verdient. Wie hatte sie das nur tun können!?

„Wie hatten Sie was nur tun können?", sprach eine sanfte Stimme.

Hermione wirbelte herum und sah nichts als Schwärze. Dann, langsam konnte sie etwas erkennen. Zuerst dachte sie, es wäre ein Pferd, dann blickte sie in ein menschliches Antlitz. Vor ihr stand ein Zentaur. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und sie stolperte rückwärts.

„Haben Sie keine Angst, Freundin von Harry Potter."

Bei diesen Worten traten Hermione wieder die Tränen in die Augen, sie schluchzte und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken.

Plötzlich fühlte sie zwei sanfte Hände auf ihren Schultern. Als sie aufblickte sah sie direkt in zwei saphirblaue Augen, die sie gütig ansahen.

„Was ist geschehen, kleine Lady?"

Mit zittriger Stimme fing Hermione an zu erzählen:

Sie erzählten ihm davon, wie sie im ersten Schuljahr niemand gemocht hatte. Wie einsam sie gewesen war, in dieser ihr fremden Welt.

Und sie erzählte ihm von einem zerknitterten Zettel, den sie gefunden hatte, auf dem ein Rezept gestanden hatte, für einen Trank, ein Trank der zu ihrem Verhängnis werden sollte. Sie erzählte nichts Genaues über den Trank, nicht über seine Rezeptur, nicht über seine Herkunft, von der sie selbst nichts wusste. Nur was er bewirkt hatte. Dieser Trank, so erzählte sie, würde es dem Trinker ermöglichen die Sympathie, mehr noch, die innige Liebe der Menschen zu erlangen, deren Haar dem Trank hinzugefügt werden würde. Sie erzählte von den Wochen in denen sie den Trank in einer Mädchentoilette gebraut hatte. Sie hatte nicht wirklich vorgehabt, ihn anzuwenden, aber dann, an Halloween, als Harry und Ron so böse und ohne Scham über sie gesprochen hatten, hatte sie es doch getan. Und es rettete ihr das Leben. Hätte sie den Trank nicht genau in dem Moment getrunken gehabt, als die Nachricht von einem Troll in Hogwarts die Schüler erreicht hatte, wären Harry und Ron niemals zu ihrer Rettung gekommen und der Troll hätte sie getötet.

All das erzählte sie dem Zentauren. Er hörte ihr zu, unterbrach sie nicht und als sie schlussendlich, nachdem sie geendigt hatte, zu ihm aufsah, erkannte sie, dass die Güte nicht aus seinem Blick gewichen war.

„Warum...", sie fand nicht die richtigen Worte.

„Warum ich dich nicht verurteile? Weil du nicht böse bist, niemals böse warst und nie sein wirst", antwortete er ihr.

„Wer bist du?"

„Mein Name ist Firenze, wir werden uns sicherlich noch einige Male wieder sehen, kleine Lady."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco Malfoy hatte genug gehört. Langsam zog er sich aus den Büschen zurück. Der Plan zur perfekten Rache war geboren. Granger würde bluten.

Er wusste genau woher das von Granger verwendete Rezept stammte. Er selbst hatte es vor seinem ersten Schuljahr, aus der Bibliothek seines Vaters entwendet, es aber in Hogwarts verloren. Nun wusste er, wo es hingekommen war.

Sie würde zehnfach leiden.

Mit großen Schritten ging er zurück Richtung Schloss. Jedoch ohne die Kräuter, für die er eigentlich diesen Wald betreten hatte.

FLASHBACK ENDE

t.b.c.

* * *

Alle Fragen, Beschwerden, Anregungen und Wünsche bitte per review! Oder mailt uns, wenn es etwas ganz furchtbar schreckliches ist!

Danke, falls ihr das gelesen habt ::weihnachtsknuddler::

Einen Haufen Kekse für jeden, der uns ein review schreibt!!!!!!!!


	3. Missgeschicke

**Veilchen und andere Farben**

Pairing: HG/DM (aber...mit einigen Einschränkungen) außerdem merkwürdigerweise SS/MM

Uuuuund last but not least werden sich in diesem Kapitel die Tore für ein neues Pairing öffnen...auch wenn es nicht wirklich neu ist... :eg:

Spielt zur Zeit des vierten Bandes!

Disclaimer: Changus gehört uns (und das ist KEIN neuer Charakter!) aber sonst nichts!

Reviewantworten:

**Sam**: Da wir annehmen, dass dir die Story gefällt, danke!

**Princess brady**: Freut uns, dass du unsere Story liest!

**Sweet wanda**: Das mit dem schnell hat zwar nicht so geklappt, aber wir machen eifrig weiter, du hoffentlich auch.

**Cooky-chan**: UPS...noch so jemand, der eine schnelle Fortsetzung wollte. SORRY, we hate ourselves

**Elphias**: Hi, also wir gehen ganz klar von einer 10-Punkte-Skala aus und hoffen, dass die lange Wartezeit keinen Einfluss auf diese Beurteilung genommen hat. Das mit dem Trank werden wir ja sehen...irgendwann...

**Pima**: Wir dürfen zwar erst seit kurzem offiziell Alkohol trinken, aber trotzdem danke. Bist du wegen der endlosen Wartezeit auch sprachlos?

**Nici Cavanaugh**: Danke für deine lieben zwei Reviews, wie du siehst schreiben wir noch, auch wenn die Zeit gegen uns läuft...

**Mariacharly**: Danke hoch 2. Ja wir sind nicht sonderlich schnell, aber wir bewegen uns noch nicht rückwärts (auch wenn nicht mehr viel fehlt!) Danke, dass du uns trotzdem liest...

**Blackeyedangel**: Bauchi ignorier und Schokolade FRESS FRESS...

**XXX**: Thx...

**NOTE**: Nach dem zeitlichen Ablauf, schließt dieses Kapitel an das Erste an! Alles andere hat vorher stattgefunden!

Chapter 3: Love is in the air oder Missgeschicke passieren

Hermione rannte, rannte und rannte, sie bemerkte nicht einmal, dass sie direkt durch Nick lief, den kalten Schauer und die nackte Panik fühlte sie ohnehin schon. Selbst ein Dementor könnte nicht schlimmer sein, als eine derartige Begegnung mit Malfoy, Snape und McGonagall.

Sie kam erst wieder zu sich, als sie beinahe in die Fette Dame rannte. Sie war so außer Atem, dass sie das Passwort kaum über die Lippen brachte. Einige Sekunden stand sie verwirrt vor dem Portrait, welches sie gelangweilt anstarrte.

Sobald sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte, ließ sie sich in den nächstbesten Sessel fallen. Diese Aktion ihrerseits wurde mit einem überraschten Aufschrei belohnt. Als sie den Kopf wandte blickte sie direkt in zwei blitzblaue Augen.

„Na, wie geht's denn so?" (A/N: Frei nach Joey aus „Friends")

Hermione stockte der Atem, sie starrte ihr Gegenüber entgeistert an.

Minutenlang herrschte eine gespannte Stille, der Junge strich ihr langsam eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Portraittür und Minerva McGonagall betrat ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Augen der anwesenden Damen weiteten sich.

„Was zum Teufel machen sie da?"

Der Junge unter ihr schlang demonstrativ die Arme um Hermione.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?"

McGonagalls Unterkiefer wurde magisch von der Erdanziehungskraft angezogen. (Für alle Besserwisser, ihr fiel die Kinnlade herunter!)

„Mister Weasley!"

Der Junge grinste anzüglich. „Schön, dass sie das verstehen, Professor."

Und die Erdanziehungskraft wirkte weiterhin…

Als er dann noch begann an Hermiones Ohrläppchen zu knabbern, schienen sowohl McGonagall als auch Hermione einer Ohnmacht nahe.

In diesem Moment schien dem Jungen etwas aufzufallen. McGonagalls Kleidung war mehr als unordentlich, ihre Frisur hatte mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Wischmob als mit irgendetwas anderem und bei noch genauerem Hinsehen erkannte er einige Knutschflecke an ihrem Hals.

Sein Grinsen wurde, soweit dies möglich war, noch breiter.

McGonagall fühlte sich von dem Jungen eingehend gemustert und auch ihr schien bewusst zu werden, wie sie in diesem Moment aussah. Er konnte geradezu sehen, wie es in ihrem Kopf arbeitete.

„Als ob Sie so etwas nicht auch tun würden…" Er hatte den Blick fest auf seine Lehrerin gerichtet, hielt Hermione dabei aber immer noch eisern auf seinem Schoß.

Hermione, die in diesem Augenblick eigentlich an andere Dinge hätte denken sollen, sah erstaunt, wie sich ein dunkler Rotschimmer über McGonagalls Gesicht zog.

Im nächsten Moment sog Hermione scharf die Luft ein, er hatte begonnen ihren Hals abwärts zu küssen. Der Junge, seinen Blick immer noch auf seine Lehrerin gerichtet, erkannte amüsiert, dass diese, so weit das überhaupt noch möglich war, noch röter wurde.

Hermione war leicht geschockt, tausende Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Warum saß sie immer noch da? Warum gerade auf ihm? Warum küsste er ihren Hals? Warum saß sie IMMER noch da? Noch bevor sie sich Gedanken über das merkwürdige Verhalten ihrer Lehrerin machen konnte, drehte diese sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. In diesem Moment erreichte Hermiones Schockzustand neue Dimensionen. Ihre Gedanken setzten aus. Vollkommen entgeistert starrte sie auf die Rückseite des Portraits.

Plötzlich fühlte sie eine Hand, die sich unter ihr Shirt schob. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, sprang sie auf.

„FRED!"

„Ja, meine Schöne?", meinte der Angesprochene grinsend und stand ebenfalls auf. Langsam bewegte er sich auf sie zu. Hermione stolperte rückwärts, sie stolperte rückwärts und rückwärts, bis sie auf einen Widerstand stieß.

Vor ihr Fred, hinter ihr die Wand. Plötzlich wünschte sie sich wieder in den Besenschrank zu Malfoy zurück. Grinsend schloss der Junge zu ihr auf und stützte seine Hände auf der Wand neben ihr ab. Hermione blickte furchtvoll zu ihm auf. Sein Gesicht kam langsam näher. Sie zitterte wie Espenlaub und kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie konnte seine Lippen spüren, als sie sanft ihre Stirn berührten.

„Gute Nacht, Kleines", murmelte Fred leise, nahm die Hände von der Wand und ging Richtung Jungenschlafsaal.

Hermione beschloss an diesem Tag nichts mehr zu denken.

Schnellen Schrittes ging sie zu ihrem Bett, sprach einen Waschzauber über ihr Gesicht, schlüpfte in ihr Nachthemd und legte sich ins Bett.

Drei Stunden später verfluchte sie die Welt, eingeschlafen war sie nicht.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Draco lag entspannt auf seinem Bett im Slytherinschlafsaal. Im Nachhinein gesehen, war dieser Tag sehr erfolgreich gewesen. Mit diesem Gryffindorgör würde er noch viel Spaß haben. Mit einem bösartigen Lächeln auf den Lippen entglitt er in einen sanften Schlummer.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Die darauf folgenden Tage war Hermione recht unentspannt, aber alles blieb ruhig. Sie war auf das Schlimmste gefasst - glaubte sie, während Draco den perfekten Plan hatte - glaubte er.

Kurze Zeit später kamen auch schon die Schüler Beauxbatons und Durmstrangs nach Hogwarts und mit ihnen die Entscheidung um die Teilnahme am Trimagischen Turnier.

Am selben Tag wurde der Feuerkelch in der Eingangshalle aufgestellt. Draco saß gelangweilt beim Essen. Als Dumbledore die Altersschranke erwähnte, horchte er auf und ihm kam die Idee zu einem noch perfekteren Plan. Granger würde leiden.

Sobald die Tafel aufgehoben war, verabschiedete er sich von Krum, seinem neuen Hauskollegen und bewegte sich unauffällig auf Hermione zu, die gerade alleine die Halle verließ und die bei seinem Anblick versuchte zu entkommen. Sie lief die Gänge entlang. Sie hörte Schritte hinter sich. In ihrer Panik bog sie einige Male ab. Dann hörte sie nichts mehr.

Keuchend blieb sie stehen und sah den Gang hinunter. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand, als plötzlich eine Hand von hinten nach ihr Griff.

(A/N: Wie konnte das passieren? Wer war der Rätselhafte Unbekannte? Was wollte er von ihr? Und noch wichtiger: Wo waren unsere notgeilen Lehrer abgeblieben? Das und mehr erfahren sie VIELLEICHT in der 35 432. Folge von „Reiche Reinblüter und Schöne Muggelgeborene", in der Muggelwelt auch bekannt als „Reich und Schön").

Hermione sprang von der Wand weg und wurde herumgewirbelt.

Sie blickte direkt in zwei eisgraue Augen. Zwei blasse, filigrane Hände drückten sie grob gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. Moment mal. Wand? Wo? Sie fiel, er fiel. Sie fiel weiter, er auch.

Kaum waren sie gefallen, lagen sie auch schon am Boden.

Hermione rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf und stand auf. Sie sah sich um und erkannte einen Geheimgang. Sie wollte nur weg von dem Jungen.

Sie ging ein paar Schritte in den Gang hinein, als sie plötzlich ein paar äußerst eindeutige Geräusche vernahm. „Oh Sev, machs mir!"

Hermione erstarrte. Sie wandte sich um und sah Draco an. In ihren beiden Gesichtern spiegelten sich Schock und Ekel.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, stürmten sie gleichzeitig aus dem Gang. Draußen angekommen gab Draco ein würgendes Geräusch von sich, während Hermione den Kopf in die Hände stützte.

Sie sahen auf und wussten, sie würden beide nie wieder ein Wort über diese Begegnung verlieren.

Kaum, dass Draco sich gefasst hatte, erinnerte der Slytherin sich an seinen ursprünglichen Grund Hermione zu folgen.

„Granger, ich will ins Trimagische Turnier."

Hermione sah ihn an. Was wollte er? War er verrückt?

Sie beantwortete sich die Frage selbst…

„Genauer gesagt will ich, dass du mich ins Trimagische Turnier bringst..."

Die Erdanziehungskraft wirkte wieder einmal.

„Noch genauer gesagt, wirst du einen Zettel mit meinem Namen in den Kelch werfen. Wie du durch die Altersschranke kommst, ist dein Problem."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich zum Gehen. Ein paar Schritte später, wandte er sich doch noch einmal um.

„Du hast bis zweiundzwanzig Uhr Zeit. Wir treffen uns in der Großen Halle...und wage es ja nicht dich zu verspäten."

Er hinterließ eine zwischen unbändiger Wut und schrecklicher Angst schwankende Hermione.

Auf ihrem Weg zurück in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum begegnete sie den Weasley Zwillingen. Etwas perplex blieb sie stehen. Die Gesichter der beiden waren von einem langen, weißen Bart bedeckt.

„Was ist euch denn passiert?"

Während Fred sich abwesend durch den Bart strich, begann George die Geschichte zu erzählen.

„Also, das war so..."

Einige Minuten später war sie, immer noch kichernd, wieder auf ihrem Weg, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass auch sie wohl nicht mit einem Alterungszaubertrank durch die Barriere kommen würde.

Seufzend drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und ging Richtung Bibliothek.

Gegen neun Uhr musste sie diese verlassen, also setzte sie sich mit einigen Büchern in einen Geheimgang, um dort weiterzusuchen. Sie war leicht abgelenkt worden. Dieser bulgarische Quidditchspieler hatte sie in der Bibliothek nicht in Frieden gelassen.

Gegen zehn Uhr fand sie dann den, ihrer Meinung nach, perfekten Zauber. Sie hatte kaum noch Zeit sich die ganze Anleitung für diesen Changus-Zauber durchzulesen, da musste sie sich auch schon in die große Halle, zu ihrem „Date" mit Malfoy begeben. Sie schlich vorsichtig durch die Gänge, um nicht von einem Lehrer aufgehalten zu werden.

Pünktlich traf sie am Feuerkelch ein. Dort wartete Malfoy auf sie. Sie sprach den Zauber, zuerst auf sich, und dann, ohne dass dieser etwas dagegen tun konnte, auch auf Draco.

„Wenn du dachtest, ich würde da alleine durchgehen, Malfoy, hast du dich getäuscht!"

Da waren sie auch schon durch die Schranke geschritten.

Für einen Moment, glaubte Hermione Erfolg gehabt zu haben, als beide mit einem Knall wieder hinausgeschleudert wurden.

Hermione rappelte sich auf, rieb sich ihr schmerzendes Hinterteil und warf einen Blick auf Draco. Sie fing an zu lachen. Er sah zu komisch aus.

Ihm war ein langer, wallender, weißer Bart gewachsen. Plötzlich blieb ihr das Lachen im Halse stecken, als auch sie eine große Menge Haare in ihrem Gesicht fühlte.

„Granger! Was hast du getan?"

Draco fingerte entsetzt an seinem Gesichtschmuck herum und Hermione konnte nicht anders als wieder zu lachen. Er sah einfach zu süß aus!

„Ich bin nicht süß, Granger!"

Hatte sie das etwa laut gesagt? Auch egal. Weiterhin grinsend trat sie an Malfoy heran und begann eine Strähne seines Bartes um ihren Finger zu wickeln.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Eine Stunde darauf, rannte eine panische Hermione absolut bartfrei Richtung Quidditchumkleidekabinen.

Ein etwas genervter Draco, hatte sie hier herunter geschickt, mit dem Auftrag seinen Quidditchhandschuh zu holen.

In den Umkleiden angekommen, hielt sie sich erstmal die Nase zu. Es schien so, als würden die Hauselfen hier nicht sonderlich oft putzen.

Sie rannte zu den Fächern in denen die Handschuhe aufbewahrt wurden und Griff nach dem, der am teuersten aussah. Es würde schon der Richtige sein.

Zurück in der Großen Halle schleuderte sie den Handschuh in den Feuerkelch.

Draco wartete währenddessen bei den Treppen und verabschiedete sich nach dieser Aktion mit den Worten: „Ich kann nur für dich hoffen, dass es funktioniert..." und ging zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum davon.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Als am Tag darauf Harry ins Trimagische Turnier gewählt wurde, waren zumindest zwei Schüler genauso geschockt wie er.

Draco Malfoy weil er es nicht fassen konnte, dass das Narbengesicht ihn schon wieder geschlagen hatte und Hermione Granger, der Gedanken durch den Kopf liefen, ob sie nicht vielleicht den falschen Handschuh genommen hatte und es ihre Schuld war.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Am nächsten Morgen trat Dumbledore in Action. Nachdem gestern die Teilnehmer für das Trimagische Turnier bekannt gegeben worden waren und Harry seitdem sehr vielen schiefen Blicken ausgesetzt war, trat der Schulleiter an diesem Tag, äußerst gut gelaunt vor die Menge der Schüler und verkündete seinen neuesten, seiner Meinung nach genialen, Einfall.

„Wir machen für unsere hochgeschätzten Gäste einen Kostümball!"

Noch bevor die Menge aufstöhnen oder jubeln konnte, fuhr Dumbledore fort:

„Das Motto dieses Balles ist MUGGELFILME! "

to be continued

A/N: Also, endlich, ENDLICH, fertig... Wobei fertig hier zwei Bedeutungen hat und relativ ist...

Wir sind total fertig

Und eigentlich sollte der Ball in diesem Kapitel bereits stattfinden. Aber dann hat Fred uns so lange bearbeitet, bis das Kapitel zum Großteil ihm gewidmet wurde. Tja, also kommt der Ball erst... Dafür (wahrscheinlich) schneller als dieses Kapitel :schwitz:

Mit dem Pairing sind wir uns jetzt auch nicht mehr so sicher... Es wird wohl einige Veränderungen geben... Aber nicht so wie ihr denkt :muhaha: Obwohl... Vielleicht doch, das hätte was... Wir werden sehen :händereib:

Übrigens, dass die Szene, wo unsere beiden Protagonisten ihre Bärte verlieren fehlt, wissen wir, und sie wird auch nachgeholt... Irgendwann... Wenn wir uns über den Ablauf geeinigt haben! ;)

Also dann, wir danken euch auf Knien für jedes Review, und sei es auch noch so klein::schokodracosverteil:


	4. Wolkenball

**Veilchen und andere Farben**

Pairings: (FW)/HG/DM und Krum tummelt sich da auch noch rum. Außerdem SS/MM und einige neue freundschaftliche Beziehungen.

Spielt zur Zeit des vierten Bandes!

Reviewantwort:

Wir danken **Nici Cavanaugh** vielmals für ihr liebes Review, danke danke danke!

Und warnen euch nur, schreibt uns Feedback, sonst werden wir nie besser::hehe:

Disclaimer: Weder Harry Potter noch die anderen hier auftauchenden Figuren gehören uns, wir borgen sie nur kostenlos aus.

Chapter 4: Dance in the clouds (aka. Ball in den Wolken)

„Das Motto dieses Balls ist MUGGELFILME!"

Alles war still.

„Ähm, что пожалуйста? (bitte was?)."

Karkaroff schien von der Idee nicht sonderlich angetan, was Dumbledores Enthusiasmus in keinster Weise minderte. Im Gegenteil…

Voller Zuversicht bretterte der Weißhaarige los: „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um ein passendes Kostüm, dafür wird gesorgt.

Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass für alle Schüler ab dem dritten Jahrgang Anwesenheitspflicht herrscht?"

Bei diesen Worten schienen alle Slytherins im Saal um einige Nuancen blasser zu werden.

„Die Türen, die in die Große Halle führen werden mit Zaubern belegt, die jedem eine passende Kostümierung zuteilen werden."

Bei diesen Worten verließ ein gewisser griesgrämiger Tränkelehrer stürmisch den Saal.

Wofür hielt Dumbledore sich eigentlich? Erst die Lehrer zum Kommen zu zwingen und dann auch noch zu verlangen, dass sie ein Kostüm tragen sollten. Dumbledore würde schon sehen, wenn er als Schwarzgewandeter auftauchen würde.

Er würde einfach durch die Lehrertür eintreten.

Währenddessen erzählte Dumbledore fröhlich weiter.

„Natürlich werden auch alle Geheimgänge, die in die Halle führen, mit diesem Zauber belegt sein."

Bei diesen Worten warf der Schulleiter einen beiläufigen Blick auf seine Tischnachbarn.

„Nächsten Freitag ist es so weit, bis dahin wünsche ich euch viel Spaß in der Schule."

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Am Tag der Party verlies Hermione nichts ahnend das Arithmantik Klassenzimmer, als sie ein ihr mittlerweile wohlbekannter Slytherin am Arm packte und zurückhielt. Alle anderen Schüler hatten den Raum bereits verlassen und so waren sie wieder einmal allein.

„Granger, ich will, dass du Potter so verzauberst, dass er auf dem Ball eine wirklich peinlich Kostümierung hat. Wie du das anstellst, ist deine Sache."

Aber diesmal schwieg Hermione nicht, sie platzte fast vor Wut.

„Was denkst du dir eigentlich, was du noch alles von mir verlangen kannst? Ich bin nicht dein Scherge, kümmere dich gefälligst selbst um deine Probleme!"

Draco grinste sie nur leicht süffisant an.

„Also willst du, dass ich Potty und Wiesel heute Abend „aufkläre"?"

Hermione schnappte wütend nach Luft, doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, wandte Draco sich ab und ging.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Zornesentbrannt, stürmte Hermione Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

Auf halbem Wege stieß sie plötzlich gegen etwas Hartes.

Um nicht hinzufallen, hielt sie sich an diesem Etwas fest. Als sie nach oben blickte, sah sie direkt in zwei blitzblaue Augen und ein breites Grinsen. Vor ihr stand Fred Weasley.

Sie riss sich los, erinnerte sie sich doch noch zu gut an ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht.

Als er die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, begann sie zu schreien.

„Was willst du eigentlich von mir du Perversling? McGonagall hält mich jetzt sicher für ein Flittchen. Wenn du noch einmal an meinem Ohr knabberst, Fred, werde ich deinen Mund weghexen!"

Mit in die Seiten gestemmten Armen, wartete sie auf seine Reaktion. Aber das Grinsen war nicht von seinem Gesicht gewichen, sondern nur breiter geworden.

„Was hat mein liebes Bruderherz denn da schon wieder angestellt? Reicht ihm Angelina etwa nicht?"

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Dem Abend des Festes war mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegengesehen worden.

Während Fred und George lachend umher sprangen und sich jede Minute gegenseitig fragten, in was sie wohl verwandelt werden würden, waren die Erst- und Zweitjahrgänge hin und her gerissen zwischen Erleichterung und Neid, dass sie nicht zu der Party gehen durften.

Die älteren Hufflepuffs nahmen es hin, die Ravenclaws suchten nach Wegen, die kommende Verkleidung zu verhindern, die Gryffindors suchten nach nicht allzu peinlichen Kostümen und die Slytherins waren dem Selbstmord nahe.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Harry hatte sich in eine ruhigere Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums zurückgezogen, um über das Trimagische Turnier nachzudenken. Ron saß neben ihm und blätterte verzweifelt in einer Muggelzeitschrift auf der Suche nach einem passenden Kostüm.

„Was meinst du Harry, würde mir dieser Anakin Skywalker stehen?"

Harry nickte geistesabwesend, bis Ron ihm ein Bild unter die Nase hielt.

„Warum machst du dir diesen Stress? Du kannst eh nicht kontrollieren in was du verwandelt wirst."

In diesem Moment fühlte der schwarzhaarige Junge ein komisches Stechen im Nacken, aber als er dort hin griff, war nichts zu entdecken.

Unbemerkt schlich Hermione wieder in die Dunkelheit des Vorhangs. Hastig steckte sie den Zauberstab wieder in ihre Tasche und ging dann auf ihre beiden Freunde zu. Sie merkte nicht, wie ihr zwei Paar blitzblaue Augen folgten.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Hermione sah sich von einer Traube schnatternder Gryffindors umringt, die alle auf sie einredeten. Sie verstand immer wieder nur Fetzen.

„... du kennst diese Filme."

„...mutig, wunderschön, echt..."

„...bbiittttee..."

„...ewig Dankbar..."

Irgendwann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und verkündete händeringend:

„Ich weiß ihr seid todesmutige Gryffindors, also gehe ich zuerst!"

Mit diesen Worten schritt sie hocherhobenen Hauptes in die Halle.

„PLOFF!" Hermione hustete und versuchte den Nebel vor ihrem Gesicht wegzubekommen. Merkwürdigerweise blieb ihr die Sicht immer noch teilweise versperrt. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Pferd mit Augenklappen.

Hilfesuchend wandte sie sich zu ihren Hauskameraden um, da rief Dean schon:

„Du bist ZORRO!"

Erschrocken blickte Hermione an sich herunter und entdeckte einen silbernen Degen an ihrer Seite. Noch bevor sie sich weiter mit ihrem Kostüm beschäftigen konnte, drang ein höhnisches Lachen an ihr Ohr.

„Toll gemacht, Granger."

Zornig spie sie dem Slytherin entgegen.

„Mach es besser, du Frettchen!"

Ihr wurde die Sicht auf die Slytherins genommen, als eine große Schar Schüler in die große Halle eintrat, kurz in einer Schwade violetten Nebels verschwand und dann in ulkigen Kostümen wieder auftauchte.

Sie drehte sich wieder zurück zu ihren Freunden und sah zu, wie sie sich auf die Tür zubewegten. Dann ging es Schlag auf Schlag.

Nach der Reihe verschwanden alle ihre Klassenkameraden in einem Haufen Nebel.

Ein Fußball flog aus einer der Wolken und im nächsten Moment trat „Dean Pelé", heraus. (A/N: Pelé, der „Fußballer des Jahrhunderts"). Aus der nächsten Wolke trat eine altertümlich gekleidete Lavender an seine Seite und begann ihm sein Schicksal weißzusagen. (A/N: Kassandra, Schwester des Paris (Prinz von Troia) und Seherin, mit dem Fluch, dass niemand ihr je glaubte.)

Im nächsten Moment verzog sich der Nebel um Harry und offenbarte ihn in einem beidseitig, bis zur Hüfte geschlitzten, schwarzen, engen Kleid. Und Brüsten. Und rosa Haaren, langen rosa Haaren. Hermione schwankte zwischen Entsetzen und Stolz. SIE hatte das vollbracht. (A/N: Für alle nicht :hust: Sailor Moon geschädigten, dürfen wir vorstellen? Black Lady: Schizophrene Version eines kleinen Mädchens mit Schwierigkeiten – Chibiusa, Tochter von Serenity (Sailor Moon/Bunny) und Prinz Endymion (Tuxedo Mask/Mamoru))

Hermione wandte sich um, als sie wieder Gelächter vernahm. Draco stand immer noch vor der Eingangstür und lachte sich gerade über Harrys Kostüm kaputt. Vor lauter Lachen trat er einen Schritt vorwärts und übertrat die Schwelle zur Großen Halle. Wieder eine Wolke, dann ein starkes Husten und ein altmodisch gekleideter Mann mit einer weißen Maske über die Hälfte seines Gesichtes trat aus dem sich lichtendem Nebel. Nun war es an Hermione zu lachen. Sie lachte und lachte bis sie sich schließlich an der Wand abstützen musste. Dann stach sie sich den Finger an ihrem Degen und kam wieder zur Vernunft. Immer noch grinsend begann sie zu sprechen:

„Die Rolle passt perfekt zu dir. Eifersüchtig, hochnäsig und unberechenbar. Du bist das Phantom der Großen Halle!" (A/N: Phantom der Oper von Gaston Leroux)

„Das sagt gerade die Richtige, oder sollte ich lieber sagen, DER Richtige?" antwortete Draco überheblich.

Im nächsten Moment durchbohrte ein Pfeil seinen schwarzen Umhang.

Ursprung dieses Pfeils war ein langhaariger, blonder Ron in einem blattgrünen Kostüm, das leicht an Peter Pan erinnerte. (A/N: Legolas aus Herr der Ringe von J.R.R. Tolkien – Was man nicht alles von unserer Fanfiction lernt! ;o)

Von dem darauf folgendem Disput wandte sich Hermione ab, sie hatte keine Lust einen Streit zu schlichten. Sie sah wie Ginnys Kopf aus einer Nebelschwade auftauchte, ihr Haar war, soweit dies möglich war, noch röter als zuvor. Ihre Brust schmückte ein Muschel–BH.

Die Meerjungfrau stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus, doch noch bevor sie mit ihrer Schwanzflosse schmerzhaft und unelegant am Boden aufkam, sah Hermione etwas blau – rotes auf das Mädchen zuflitzen und im nächsten Moment lag eine erstaunte Ginny in den Armen eines strahlenden Dumbledores. Der Aufzug des Schulleiters war noch lächerlicher als sonst, er trug blaue Strumpfhosen und ein rotes Cape. Sein Bart war um seinen Hals geschlungen und offenbarte ein riesiges ‚**S**' auf seiner Brust.

Hermione wusste nicht ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Superman senior war geboren.

Sie sah kurz zu ihren Freunden zurück, die immer noch mit den Slytherins (irrte sie sich oder sah Crabbe irgendwie wie der Terminator aus?) stritten und wandte sich wieder Ginny zu, die gerade von Dumbledore durch die Luft kutschiert wurde.

Plötzlich fühlte sie zwei Paar Hände an ihren Armen und bevor sie wusste was mit ihr geschah, war sie in eine Nische gezogen worden. Überrascht drehte sie sich um und erkannte unter den Mädchenschuluniformen und den lockigen, braunen Haaren die beiden Weasley Zwillinge. (A/N: Hanni und Nanni von Enid Blyton)

„Also weißt du, liebe Hermione", begann Hanni (George).

„So was hätten wir nun wirklich nicht von dir erwartet. Immerhin, du..." setzte Nanni (Fred) fort.

„Eine ehrbare, strebsame, wundervolle..."

Nanni stieß ihrem Zwilling den Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Was wir eigentlich fragen wollten: Was hast du da vorher mit Harry gemacht?"

Hermione lief rot an und begann unzusammenhängend zu stottern.

Da kam für sie die Rettung und für Hanni und Nanni das Verhängnis.

Eine sehr offenherzig gekleidete Catwoman schlenderte neben einer steifen Kathryn Janeway (A/N: Star Trek – Voyager) lasziv auf die drei Gryffindors zu. Nachdem sie hinter diesen Kostümen Angelina und Katie erkannt hatten, stieß Fred einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus und die Zwillinge wurden von ihren Begleitungen unsanft von Zorro weggezogen.

Hermione lehnte sich erleichtert an die Wand und beobachtete eine interessante Szene.

Superman war gerade damit beschäftigt eine giggelnde Arielle durch die Lüfte zu fliegen. In etwas, dass einer Walzerdrehung ähnelte landete das Paar auf einem der Kronleuchter, die extra für diese Veranstaltung angebracht worden waren. Dort oben blieb Dumbledore mit Ginny auf dem Schoß sitzen und sie schienen sich angeregt zu unterhalten.

Plötzlich erschien das Phantom der Oper neben ihr. Hatte er bei Snape einen Kurs im An-andere-Leute-heranschleichen belegt?

„Was wollten die beiden schwulen Mädchen von dir?"

„Hast du mich etwa beobachtet?"

„Bild dir nichts drauf ein", entgegnete Draco wütend, wandte aber dabei seinen Blick von ihr ab.

„Du meinst, du warst so fasziniert von meinem schwarzen Umhang, der dich an dein großes Vorbild erinnert?"

„Pass auf was du sagst, Schlammblut."

Im nächsten Moment hatten beide Waffen gezogen.

Hermione lies ihren glänzenden Degen durch die Luft sausen, während Draco einen von einer nahe stehenden Rüstung gerissen hatte.

Mit schnellen, geübten Bewegungen trieb Draco Hermione durch die zur Seite springende Menge. Während dessen bemerkte niemand wie die Rüstung, deren Degen Draco entwendet hatte, bedrohlich schwankte und schließlich krachend zu Boden fiel. Halb darunter begraben, lag ein grünlicher Zwerg namens Colin und schien zu grübeln. Schließlich schaffte er es eine Hand unter der Rüstung hervorzuziehen und mit einem leichten Schlenker derselben, hob sich die schwere Figur wieder auf ihren ursprünglichen Platz zurück.

„Speaking like Yoda, hazardous to your sanity can it be." ("Sprechen wie Yoda, gefährlich für deine Gesundheit, kann es sein.")

Am anderen Ende des Saals hechtete ein todesmutiger Indiana „Oliver" Jones vor der „schwarzen Gefahr", die wie eine riesige Kugel von hinten auf ihn zukam, davon und errettete im vorbeigehen eine, von ihren Absätzen überforderte, französische Barbie namens Fleur.

Die „schwarze Gefahr" lies sich dadurch nicht stören. Man hörte nur das Geräusch von aufeinander prallendem Metall und einige wüste Beschimpfungen. Im nächsten Moment wurde das kämpfende Paar blitzartig getrennt. Das Phantom und Zorro schwebten nun zwei Meter voneinander entfernt einen guten Meter in der Luft, ihre Degen vergessen am Boden.

„Was macht ihr da, ihr dummen Leute,

Damit ist jetzt Schluss für heute."

Die beiden Gegner sahen entsetzt auf die Figur unter ihnen. Der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot war einzigartig. Ein pinkes Fellkostüm schmückte eine schlanke Gestalt von oben bis unten. Hinten war ein langer, dünner, pinker Schwanz und auf dem Kopf befanden sich, neben den hervorstechenden Schnurrbarthaaren zwei flauschige Ohren. Aus dem Schrecken der Schule war ein PINKER Paulchen „Sevi" Panther geworden.

Hermione und Draco brachen vor lauter Lachen in Tränen aus. Sich die Bäuche haltend, kugelten die beiden schwarzen Gestalten zuckend in der Luft herum.

Eine wutverzerrte Fratze blickte ihnen aus Massen von rosa Fell empor. Im selben Moment spürte Hermione, wie sie langsam aber sicher höher schwebten.

Ihr Lachen wurde zuerst hysterisch, stockte und verebbte schließlich ganz, als sie bemerkte, dass sie in unangenehme Höhen aufgestiegen waren. Sie bekam Angst und Dracos Gesicht hatte die Farbe seiner Maske angenommen.

Gerade, als sie dachte, Ginny und Dumbledore grüßen zu können, verschwand der Schwebefluch ohne Vorwarnung und sie fielen.

DARKNESS.

t.b.c.

Diesmal waren wir EINDEUTIG schneller. Belohnt uns doch mit euren Reviews. Schöne Sommerferien an alle Österreicher und nicht allzu stressige letzte Schulwochen an alle Deutschen. Und an alle die arbeiten müssen, unser Beileid. WE ARE GOING ON HOLIDAY!

e-gitarre & Little Nadeshiko

PS: Unser erster fast-Cliffhanger :stolz:


End file.
